Rose To My Heart
by Black Rose Takamari
Summary: I fell in love with the boy that is cooking me breakfast in my kitchen...Sasuke Uchiha R&R please! Warning Shonen AiYaoiBoy on boy. don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Rose To My Heart

**Warning:** this Fan fiction does include Shonen-Ai/Yaoi/Boy on Boy… If you don't like it or don't know what it is then don't read this…

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

**Rating:**T for some language… might get a higher rating….

Authoress note: Please be aware that most of the stories I write are... how should I put this... Out of Character so don't go flaming me for not having them in their character... I don't care if it ruins the story it is not what you are writing it is what I am writing so don't flame...

Chapter I

Bang! Bang! I hear a loud knocking... well to me it seemed more like pounding on my appartment door. Slowly I get up and answer the door. Of course I know who is there waiting for me to answer the door. "Hey Sasu!" I say to him. Yeah... I call him Sasu... Sue me... Other people who know him... know him by Sasuke Uchiha... well whatever! "Hey Naru!" He replies. Sasuke has come over here everyday so he knows my routine and everything...and He knows how I like my breakfast. As I get ready, he goes off to the kitchen to cook me some breakfast. I pad over to my closet and look for a nice outfit to wear.

I live in this one bedroom, only big enough for a dog appartment. Yeah I guess you're probably wondering why I live in such a small place or asking yourself... "Why don't you just go get a bigger place to live..." Well hahahahahaha because I'm sixteen... I've been on my own since I was little and no one would hire me anyways... What? Did you think I live in this mansion of some sort? Well I don't live in one of your ficitonal stories where the main character lives in a palace or something and gets swept up by his... i mean her prince... Ha! This is real life!!!!

Ok... let me start off by telling you who I am...

My name is Naruto "Naru" Uzumaki. I'm sixteen and I live in an old appartment complex that is a mere 30 miles away. I'm a sophmore and I live in Tokyo, Japan. I go to Hiroshi High school. Also... If I want to tell my story right I have to say that I'm gay. I fell in love with the boy who is cooking me breakfast in my kitchen... Sasuke Uchiha... Anyways... on with the story...

"DOBE! Hurry up and get ready or we're gonna be late!!!" Sasuke says as he sets the food on the table. I laugh and reply "Ok ok I'm finished..." I take a bite of the food he's cooked and grab my backpack and drag him out of the house.

Time Skip

When we finally reach the school, he walks off to go find his popular group and I walk into the school heading to my locker. "Hey Naruto!" Kiba says as I got to my locker. "Hey Kiba! Ready for Algebra?!" I ask... Even though I'm really good in math. Well I could have gone to be with Sasuke in first period Geometry if I wanted. But I'm too scared to be with him in every class. Math is the only time that I'm not with him... Well Math and Chem.

"Naruto... When are you going to tell him your feelings. If you don't he's going to end up falling for some other chick... or dude... whatever way he swings.." Kiba says to me. I look at him and I grin. "Yea I really don't want to risk my friendship with him just cuz I have a little bit of a crush on him." I reply sheepishly. "A little?!" Kiba asks trying to keep his voice down.

"Baka! If you don't tell him how you feel you are never going to be with him." He continues. "Well I doubt that the guy that can have any girl in this school swings that way anyways!" I say back. That was the moment our teacher decided to walk into the classroom. "Good Morning class. Your assignment is on the board, and Uzumaki-kun please come here." Iruka-sensei says.

I walk up to his desk. "Yes?" I ask him questioningly. "I'm sorry too say that with your grade in my class the Principal thinks that you are to go directly into Geometry. You know where that classroom is correct?" He asks and I smile. "Hai of course I do. Am I to leave now?" I ask. "Yes." He says back and hands me my new schedule which is like the old one only my first period is Geometry. I walk to my desk and grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder. "See ya around Kiba. I mean see ya at lunch then in Chem.Bye!" I say leave the classroom.

I walk down the hall a few doors and I notice that I was going to be in the exact same class as Sasuke. _Great_ I thought and sighed but continued. I opened the door to see Kakashi-sensei there staring at me with a questioning look of why was I there. He was the only one who could see me seeing as I didn't move an inch until he motioned me forward. I walked in and I saw that Sasuke and ALL of his popular friends were there. And I new being here was going to be hell because Neji and Shino were gonna pick on me.

I let my head drop so that my bangs covered my eyes and I could feel all the eyes on me as I walked toward Kakashi-sensei and gave him my schedule. He looked at it then at me then back at it. "Naruto Uzumaki" He whispered to himself then turned to the class.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki be nice and don't kill him." He said and turned back to me and said "You can sit where ever you like." He said with a smile and turned back to the board to finish writing the notes. I looked around the class room there were 3 empty seats. One next to Sasuke one next to some pink girl and the last in the back secluded. I decided with the back even though I hate it.

I walked past Sasuke with out a word. And sat down in the back. I took out my note book and started writing out the notes in my notebook. Only looking up every so often to copy the notes. After 45 minutes of silence and note-taking Kakashi said "Tonights homework is to do the problems in the book # 1 - 30." He said and turned around to write the page number. I got everything down and as soon as the bell rang I bolted out the door that was in the back.

I walked to my locker and got my History book out and slammed the door shut and locked it again. When I turned around Sasuke and his friends were there. "Oi Naruto you really that smart that its only been a few weeks and they already got you up to Geometry." It was Neji who was talking. I turned my head away and started to walk but he and Shino were blocking my path.

I sighed and let them do what they wanted. "Smart ass..." Shino said and looked at Neji then smirked and punched me right in the stomach. I winced but didn't do anything else. "Naruto?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up to find that it was the Principal. "You boys get away from him now." She said and I shook my head and ran as soon as they gave me room.

"Naruto!" I heard his voice. It was Sasuke and he was chasing after me.

I ignored him and ran into my History class where Gaara was and he looked at me and I was close to tears. "Naruto?" He looked up and saw Sasuke standing there panting as well. "What do you want Uchiha? Where's your crew?" He asked Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged and tried to get close to me but Temari and Kakuro got in his way. "What happened to him?" They asked

"It was nothing." I said my voice dead. They looked at me but I was staring at nothing. I shook it off and then smiled. "It was nothing don't worry about it." I said and stared at the door where I was hoping that Neji and Shino where in the principals office.

To Be continues

* * *

Me: -sighs- Finially done with the first Chapter.

Naruto: -mad at Sasuke-

Sasuke: Hey I wasn't the one who punched you.

Naruto: R&R

Sasuke: Don't ignore me!

Naruto: Forget those ahole friends of yours.

Sasuke: -hugs Naruto- Ok if you want me too

Me: Hey Its up to me ya kno...

Sasori: R&R so that Miss Black Rose doesn't get Hurt

Kyouya: Yes we wouldn't want her to be hurt -hugs Black Rose-

Me: Kyouya arent you suppose to be in Ouran High school Host Club?

Kyouya: Yes but I can't leave you here like this...

Me: Yes right whatever you say...

Kyouya, Sasori, Naruto and Sasuke: R&R, please!


	2. Authoress' note!

Authoress' note!

OMG! I am so sorry for not updating! I have been so busy... I will update as soon as I can. I was in the middle of writing the second chapter at the end of the school year and then I ended up having to work, so I've been occupied but I love you guys who posted Reviews and I will update soon. Probably after school starts!

Anyways... Hope you guys are glad that I'm not dead... :)

I will update in a few weeks...

Oh and this is also to update what's been happening with me. Well I won't be here for a week because I will be on Vacation! :)

I will update as soon as I get back to from the trip or when I get back to school I'll have more time and I wont be working as much as I am now! :) Love you guys and see ya soon!

Black Rose Takamari


End file.
